


Saving My Parents

by smallkittenlwt



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallkittenlwt/pseuds/smallkittenlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When George Shelley travels to the past for the first time, he makes the mistake of a life time—so big that it causes his parents to break up, leaving him to never have been born. He takes his second chance to go back in time, find his parents, and make sure his mistake doesn’t take its toll on their relationship. But how is an average 19 year old who no one has yet to hear of supposed to get a close eye on two members of the famous One Direction? Well, its a little thing called The X Factor.  Apparently he bit off more the he could chew, when he thought he wouldn’t get attached, not only to them, but to his new band members, one of which he may have developed feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving My Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This story does NOT belong to me. It belongs to http://littlethingsicantchange.tumblr.com/ . She gave me permission to post and I really love this story so I decided to post it on here. Enjoy! (Master post: http://littlethingsicantchange.tumblr.com/post/35016524521/saving-my-parents-master-post )

__

 

_"You've got a great vocal."_

_"A yes from me."_

_"And a massive yes from me."_  

If any kid were in my place right now, let me tell you, he would have been jumping for joy. I, of course still jumped for joy when I heard those words. But not for the same reasons.

You see, when someone goes on XFactor, they usually go to get famous, to launch there careers, to feel like someone out there is actually listening to their voice. I, wasn't worried too much about where it would take me, because my future didn't belong here. I wasn't here to make myself famous, or to earn the prize of recording contract, or launch my career. I was here just to hear someone-just one person-say that my voice was good.

**...and, to find my parents.**

I guess I left that small part out.

As I'm sure you noticed, I'm not exactly here for a while, not enough to make an impact. I'm not just some crazy time traveler or whatever you'd call it, I'm just some kid from the future who was messing around, came back here to the past for the same reasons, and basically fucked up. Big time.

I didn't even make it into the auditions the first time, because I had done something terrible, that I thought I needed to go back to where I was from before I watched it unfold. When I did go back to the future, however, my surroundings did not match those of ones before I left. Everything was different. I'm not saying the world was being dictated by apes or anything, but my parents... were different. And apparently, I had no longer existed. So basically something i did when I came to the past the first time ruined my parents' future, meaning I was never born.

So, I was given a second chance to come back to the past and fix my stupid mistake. That's what brings me here now, to the XFactor auditions, the one I never go to the first time I came here. Don't get me wrong, according to the time line, the mistake I made happened 'hours' ago, but I have to wait until it unfolds, and make sure it doesn't effect my parents.

And who may these parents, who I have been rambling on about for the pass two minutes, be you may ask?

Well, not in your time, but someday they will be:

 

**Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh god. The shame. *face palm* This plot bunny has been in my head ever since I saw George Shelley’s audition, and its been growing with every tumblr post about him being Larry’s love child. So yeah, this is what I ended up with. DON’T JUDGE ME I BEG OF YOU. Its the prologue of a fic about George being from the future and Larry being his parents and you’ll just have to stick around to find out what he did the first time he came here. I also am thinking of having him develop feelings for Josh, because that makes it all the more dramatic later on when he has to go ;) I’m going to push a few things in XFactor UK around, like I might end up having the boys mentor or something.
> 
> Okay so I don’t know if I am going to continue this fic, I have a few chapters written so far Because I need to get my feels out somewhere and they sound pretty good, but I wanted to know what you thought of the idea, so if you can drop by my ask with your thoughts if I should continue, and tell me how terrible this is I’d appreciate it (:
> 
> OH MY GOD IM SCARED TO POST THIS SOMEONE STOP ME FROM CLICKING THE CREATE POST BUTTON OPPS I CLICKED IT NOO


End file.
